Take a Stand
by panther23
Summary: Rarity tries to help Sweetie Belle with her bully problem by telling her a story from her foal hood about how she used to be bullied and with help from a friend, she was able to put a stop to it.


At Carousel Bouquet, Rarity was busy creating her latest dress. She made it from a blue fabric and had added a number of different coloured gems to it.

"Oh Rarity you've done it again," she said as she admired her work.

At that moment, Rarity heard the bell from her front door ring and she heard a small "I'm home," She recognized it coming from Sweetie Belle, who she remembered was coming over for a visit after school.

Rarity made her way to the front entrance.

"Hello Sweetie Belle. How was your…"

Rarity stopped mid-sentence when she saw her sister. Sweetie Belle had bits of dirt in her mane and Rarity could see her eyes were all bloodshot.

"Sweetie Belle? Have you've been crying?"

The young filly just stared at her big sister without saying a word. Then a fresh batch of tears appeared in her eyes. She then ran to Rarity and wrapped her front hooves around her waist and started to cry.

"Oh my goodness, Sweetie Belle. What happened?" Rarity asked as she gently stroked her sister's back.

When Sweetie Belle was able to get her sobbing under control, she looked up at Rarity and told her what was wrong.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were mean to me," she said. "They made fun of how I can't do magic yet. They called me a loser and said I don't deserve to have my horn. I told them to stop, but they just laughed at me and pushed me in the dirt."

Sweetie Belle then buried her face into Rarity's coat and she started crying all over again.

Rarity was shocked when she heard this. Though, she wasn't that surprised. She remembered all the other times Sweetie Belle had told her about the bullying she and her friends had been going through thanks to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She would hear about how the two fillies would call Sweetie Belle and her friends "blank flanks" all because they didn't have their cutie marks yet. Rainbow Dash also told her about the time Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made fun of Scootaloo because she couldn't fly and was shocked that those two would do something so cruel.

"Sssh, it's okay, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said to her little sister.

She then let Sweetie Belle go of the embrace and used her front hoof to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Why are those two so mean?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"They are just bullies," said Rarity. "They just seem to get enjoyment out of making others feel miserable. Believe me, I know,"

Sweetie Belle was a bit confused at what her big sister just said.

"How do you know?"

Rarity was silent for a bit. The memories of those days came back. She hadn't told Sweetie Belle this story, but she knew now was the perfect time to tell it.

"Well, you may not have believed this, but I use to be bullied as well."

Sweetie Belle let out a small gasp. She could not believe that her sister went through the same stuff she was going though now.

"You were bullied?"

Rarity nodded her head yes. She then wrapped her foreleg around Sweetie Belle's shoulder and pulled her close as she told her story.

"It was many years ago. I was just about your age…"

At the Ponyville schoolyard, a young Rarity was at the sandbox, playing with her new pony princess doll. She had gotten the doll for her birthday and it had become her new favourite toy.

"Well, ain't that cute. Little Rarity has a new toy," came the sound of a smug voice.

Rarity quivered in fear. She knew that voice all too well. She turned to see a white-coated unicorn filly with a yellow mane and tail looking back at her with a sinister smile.

The filly's name was Excella, who had just moved to Ponyville from Canterlot. Ever since she started coming to school, Excella wasn't very nice to the other foals. She thought that just because she came from a royal kingdom, she was better than everyone else and she treated them as such. But out of all of the foals at school, she picked on Rarity the most. Rarity had lost count at how many times Excella had taken her lunch money or called her names.

"What you got there, loser? A new toy?" Excella asked as she eyed Rarity's doll. "Oh, a princess doll. It sure is pretty. Too pretty for you."

Excella then used her magic to levitate the doll into the air. Rarity tried to jump up and grab it, but it was too high for her to reach.

"Give her back," Rarity pleaded.

"Make me," said Excella as she shoved Rarity into the sand. "You don't deserve to have a fancy doll like this. I, on the other hand, do. I do come from royalty after all. Later, loser."

Excella then left with the doll on her back, while letting out a mocking chuckle.

Rarity just sat up off the sand. She looked up and saw other foals looking at her with concern looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" asked a young Derpy.

Rarity didn't say anything. She just thought of all the times Excella had bullied her. Small tears dripped down her face as she remembered all of the name calling and taunting. She figured that the only way to make it stop is to never come to school again. And before any of the other foals could do anything, Rarity ran out the schoolyard.

A young Applejack was walking through the park. She was being homeschooled back at Sweet Apple Acres so no one asked why she wasn't in school. As she continued walking, she could hear small cries coming from a nearby bush. Applejack walked up to the bush and saw a small filly behind it, crying her little heart out. When she saw the blue mane and diamond cutie mark, Applejack knew right away who it was.

"Rarity? Is that you?"

Rarity quickly looked up and saw a concerned Applejack looking right at her. The two had met each other when Rarity came to Sweet Apple Acres with her parents to pick up some fresh apple juice. Even though Rarity was a bit uneasy being at a farm, what with all of the dirt and mud everywhere, she found Applejack to be a fun filly to play with and the two instantly became friends.

"What are you doing here?" asked Applejack. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I'm not going back," Rarity said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Applejack then walked up to her friend and wrapped a hoof around her before asking her what happened. Rarity was silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and telling Applejack everything. She told her about Excella and how she had been bullying her ever since she started coming to school and how just now she stole her favourite doll and refused to give it back. When Rarity was finished, Applejack was not too happy to hear what was happening to her friend.

"Why that no-good, rotten thief," Applejack said angrily. "Who does she think she is? C'mon Rarity. We're going back to that school and getting that Excella girl to give you back your doll."

Applejack then got up and started walking until Rarity walked up to her and tried to stop her.

"Don't Applejack," she said. "Excella is really mean."

"We can't let her get away with this, Rarity," said Applejack. "You need to stand up for herself. Bullies always go after those who are weaker than them. If you stand up to them, they'll know you're not scared of them anymore."

Even though Rarity was a bit nervous about going back to face Excella, she knew Applejack was right and she followed her friend back to the school.

When they got there, Rarity and Applejack looked around the schoolyard until Rarity saw Excella walking by with the doll on her back.

"That's her right there," Rarity said pointing at Excella.

Applejack then walked right up to the filly, with Rarity right behind her, and glared at her.

"Can I help you?" Excella asked.

"Yeah, you can," Applejack said. "That doll belongs to my friend Rarity, and I would appreciate it if you'd give it back to her."

Excella just smirked at Applejack and let out a small nasty giggle.

"You think I'm going listen to a little hillbilly like you," she said. "That's right. I know that judging by that cutie mark of yours, you live on that disgusting apple farm."

"You got a problem with my home?" Applejack said, her tone getting angrier.

"Yes I do," said Excella. "That farm of yours is nothing more than a wasteland for disgusting ponies like you. All you do is move around in the dirt all day. You probably don't have a decent education. I can't imagine how messed up your family is."

Rarity was shocked when she heard this. She knew Excella was mean, but she didn't know that she could be this cruel.

"Don't you say anything bad about my family," Applejack shouted.

"Oh yeah," Excella said, the smirk on her face not leaving. "What are you going to do about it, you brain dead redneck?"

Rarity couldn't take it anymore. She stormed right up to Excella and looked her right in the eye.

"That's enough," she said. "Applejack is a very good friend of mine and I will not have you insult her like that."

"Oh look, little Rarity grew a spine," Excella chuckled. "What are you…?

"Shut it!" Rarity snapped.

Excella was stunned at Rarity's outburst. The other foals on the playground head it and walked up to see what was going on.

"You think that just because you're from Canterlot, you're better than all of us," Rarity continued. "But the truth is you're just a selfish, rich snob who gets joy in making others feel miserable. Well I've had it with you and your bullying."

"Me too," said a voice from behind Excella.

She turned around to see Derpy, along with a young Colgate and Cheerliee, glaring at her.

"I'm sick and tired of you making fun of my eyes," said Derpy.

"And my braces," said Colgate.

"And you calling me a 'teacher's pet' just because I like to help around the classroom," said Cheerilee.

Excella then noticed all of the other school kids glaring at her. Their eyes like daggers. Excella tried to think of an insult, but couldn't come up with anything. She quickly turned around to try and make a getaway, only to bump into a tall male unicorn whom was giving her the same glare as the foals. It was the schoolteacher, Mr. Goldshine. He had a yellow mane and matching coat with a chalkboard for a cutie mark.

"Mr. Goldshine. What are you doing here?" asked a very nervous Excella.

"I came to see what was all the yelling was about," said Mr. Goldshine. "And I happen to hear what you've been up to. I expected more from you, Excella. I think you owe these young foals an apology."

Excella looked at all the foals, still glaring at her, and she gave them a very quiet, and very insincere, "Sorry."

"Good," said Mr. Goldshine. "Now I want you to give Rarity her doll back."

"No. It's mine," Excella lied. "Rarity just wants it because she can't afford one."

Rarity gasped at that comment and was about to say something until Mr. Goldshine spoke.

"Nice try," said the teacher. "But I saw her bring it with her when school started this morning. Now give it back to her, now."

Excella let out a defeated sigh before using her magic to levitate the doll towards Rarity, who grabbed it with her front hooves and hugged it tight.

Mr. Goldshine then used his own magic to pull on Excella's ear and drag her towards the schoolhouse.

"We are going to have a little talk with your parents when they come to pick you up," he said.

"Um, can't we have the talk without my parents?" asked a nervous Excella.

Mr. Goldshine simply ignored that comment as he pulled Excella into the school.

The foals then walked up to Rarity, who was still hugging tightly onto her doll, and they all smiled at her.

"Way to go, Rarity," said Derpy.

"That was great how you stood up to Excella like that," said Colgate as she patted Rarity on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, I did has some help from a very good friend," said Rarity as she looked at Applejack who smiled back at her.

"Ever since that day, Excella was no longer a problem," Rarity said as she finished her story to Sweetie Belle. "Mr. Goldshine kept a close eye on her during recess to make sure she wasn't causing anymore trouble."

Sweetie Belle just looked up at her sister in awe. She was surprised that she was able to stand up to such a mean bully like Excella.

"Now I'll give you the same advice Applejack gave me all those years ago," Rarity continued. "Bullies always go after those who are weaker than them, and if you stand up to them, they'll know you're not scared of them anymore."

"I'll remember that. Thanks Rarity," Sweetie Belle said as she hugged her big sister. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie," said Rarity, hugging her sister back.

The next day, Sweetie Belle made her way to the schoolyard and was soon met by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Are you feeling okay, Sweetie Belle?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, we saw what Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon did to you yesterday," said Scootaloo. "Sorry we didn't help."  
"It's okay. I'll be all right," said Sweetie Belle.

As the three friends walked towards the schoolhouse, they stopped when they saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing at Dinky.

"Well, look who it is, Silver Spoon," said Diamond Tiara.

"Yeah it's the daughter of that klutzy mail pony, Derpy," Silver Spoon chuckled.

"Don't say mean things about my mom," said Dinky, who was almost on the verge of tears.

But the two bully fillies just mockingly laughed at poor Dinky.

"I can't believe those two," said Scootaloo.

"I know," said Apple Bloom. "They seem to get a joy out of being mean."

Sweetie Belle then remembered the words Rarity told her yesterday and knew what she had to do.

"We gotta stop them," she said before walking up towards the two bullies with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walking behind her.

Sweetie Belle walked right up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and let out a big "Leave her alone!"

The two fillies both stared at Sweetie Belle, who was glaring at them.

"What did you say to us, blank flank?" asked Diamond Tiara

"I said leave her alone" said Sweetie Belle. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. What gives you the right to bully other fillies like that?"

"Because we're better than all of you," said Diamond Tiara.

"Better than us?" Sweetie Belle said. "Don't make me laugh. You two are just a bunch of mean bullies who have to pick on others just to make yourselves feel good. Well I'm not going to take it anymore."

"That goes double for me," said Apple Bloom.

"Me too," said Scootaloo.

Just then, the other foals, who saw what was going on, starting to cheer for Sweetie Bell and their friends.

"Yeah. You tell them."

"Take that, you jerks."

"Way to go, Sweetie Belle."

Diamond Tiara and Sweetie Belle just stood stunned. No one had ever stood up to them like that before since Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs. They could not think of anything to reply back with.

"Let's get out of here," said Diamond Tiara.

And the two bullies walked away with their heads to the ground.

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that, Sweetie Belle," said Dinky.

"It was my pleasure," said Sweetie Belle.

Dinky then gave her friend a small hug before going off to enjoy the rest of recess. Just then, Cheerliee walked up to Sweetie Belle with a smile on her face.

"I saw what you did there, Sweetie Belle. I am very proud of you," she said. "And don't worry about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. I will be having a little talk with their parents about their behaviour and I will be watching them more closely."

"Thanks Miss. Cheerilee," Sweetie Belle said before her teacher walked away.

"That was amazing, Sweetie Belle," said Apple Bloom. "I didn't knew you had it in you."

"Well, Rarity helped me out," said Sweetie Belle. "I can't wait to tell her what happened."

What Sweetie Belle didn't know was that Rarity was watching the whole thing behind a tree. Sweetie Belle had forgotten her lunch and she went to the school to hand it to her when she saw her little sister stand up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and she couldn't help but smile.

"I am so proud of you," she said.


End file.
